Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an abutment system and its use. The present invention also relates to dental methods.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,592 (Daftary) discloses a dental implant system made from four pieces: a rounded equilateral triangle shaped healing abutment, a large bolt member, a matching abutment head, and a small bolt member. The healing abutment has an intermediate shoulder for accommodating the gingival tissues which surround the patient's jawbone. Further, the matching abutment head is secured on the healing abutment for supporting a tooth analogue. The large bolt member is used for fastening the healing abutment to an implant fixture. The small bolt member is for securing the abutment head to the healing abutment. However, the dental implant system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,592 appears only to support a cement-retained tooth analogue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,983 (Binon) discloses a coping fixed on a dental implant fixture installed in a jawbone. A transmucosal component, penetrating the overlying gum tissue, is fixed to the implant fixture with a screw, the head portion of which has an internally-threaded socket which receives a bolt cooperating with a shoulder to fix the coping on the transmucosal component. The coping is intended for use in removably fixing a temporary dental restoration on the support consisting of the dental implant fixture and its transmucosal component, where a permanent prosthodontic restoration will eventually be fixed. The temporary dental restoration is mounted on and around the coping. However, the system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,983 supports only a screw-retained prosthodontic restoration.